A sweet dance with you
by OrionFowl
Summary: How the lives of Katherine Hall and Justine Courtney came to be intertwined, closely and intimately. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Spoilers for Investigations 2.


**A/N: Today, on me picking random femslash pairing prompts and filling them, we have a rarepair from Investigations 2. Apparently it's called CourtHall, so I'll do my best for the shippers of this pairing. It's time for femslash!**

* * *

 **A Sweet dance with you**

September 14, 2020  
Masters Residence  
8:00 a.m.

Morning at the Masters' residence was a lively one, with the sound of singing echoing throughout the many rooms. The source of the singing was from it's artistic residents in the kitchen; The legendary dessert chef Jeff Masters, and his apprentice/adopted daughter Katherine Hall. Up until recently, a cruel injustice kept them separated behind iron bars for one reason or another.

Katherine herself would have gone to prison for a long time for her own crimes, except for two people that were there for her. Her defense attorney and long time friend Raymond Shields, and the steadfast judge-

A door opened somewhere in the mansion. Just below the singing there was the sounds of small footsteps. Then the door opened and into the kitchen entered a young teenager with black hair.

"Good morning, mon enfant~" Katherine sang to John Marsh. "How are you on this lovely morning~?"

"Good morning, Katherine," John said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine, if a little sleepy because of all the singing."

"Pardon us. We can't help but greet each day with a song," Jeff Masters said, chuckling.

"It's good singing, so I don't mind too much," John said admitted. "Oh, and thank you for letting me stay over again, Mr. Masters."

"Anytime, young man," Jeff Masters said, turning his attention back to the dessert he was working on. In the meantime, Katherine finished making a breakfast of a ham omelet, hash browns, and orange juice.

"Eat up, John. It's going to be time for you go to school soon," Katherine said as she put the food on plates and danced her way to where John was sitting. "Then we're going to go see your mom at the courthouse."

John didn't say anything, just ate the food. But the fact that he was clearly enjoying the food was enough for Katherine. The story of how Katherine came to be free and why John was staying over started a little over a year ago...

June 20, 2019  
Detention Center  
1:00 p.m.

"Miss Hall, you have a visitor."

If Katherine had to guess, the visitor was either Monsieur Masters or her defense attorney Raymond. The last person she expected to see was the judge of her trial, Justine Courtney. The judge looked every bit as graceful as she did on the bench- and Katherine didn't forgot how Judge Courtney argued for her sake during the investigation into Masters' case.

"What are you doing here, Judge Courtney?" Katherine asked.

"Please, call me Justine. I am here not as a servant of the law, but as a friend," Justine said, curtsying politely.

This statement surprised Katherine. In the time leading up to her trial, Katherine came to understand that her scheme against Dane Gustavia was truly wrong, and so was prepared to pay with her life. So even with Monsieur Raymond's passionate defense, Katherine didn't expect the sentence she received of six months in prison.

"About my sentence, Madame Justine. Is it truly right for it to be so short?" Katherine asked.

Despite her claim that this was only a causal visit Justine raised her gavel before her. "In recent times I have learned that it is important to pass judgement while remembering your humanity. That you feel remorse for your crime proves I did not err in my judgement of you."

Those words made Katherine so happy that she burst into song, "I admit that I've committed horrible acts~. But I'm blessed with such wonderful people~. Monsieur Masters, Raymond, Edgeworth, and you~! Madame Justine~!"

Maybe it was just Katherine's imagination, but the song seemed to please Justine, a small smile forming on her face. "As a judge, I must also acknowledge the severity of your crimes," Justine stated. "Yet as a person, I understand the reasons behind your actions. When someone you deeply love is imperiled, you must do everything in your power to save them. Your devotion to Mr. Masters is admirable."

"I- I thank your for your kind words, Madame Justine," Katherine said, flustered. "I was only doing what I could to repay Monsieur Masters for what he has done for me."

"I will be in touch. And after your release, when I am not busy as a humble servant of the Goddess of Law, I'd like to meet with you more often," Justine said.

"Then once my sentence is over, I'd like to have you over at Monsieur Masters' place," Katherine said joyfully. "And I will have the best dessert I can make waiting for you!"

September 14, 2020  
District Courthouse  
3:45 p.m.

As promised, Monsieur Masters visited Katherine in prison every day, and Raymond Shields visited almost as often. With every visit that Justine made, however, it felt like she and Katherine grew a little closer. Soon enough, Justine began mentioning her young son, John Marsh, and Katherine expressed an interest in meeting him- something which seemed to make Justine really happy, judging by the look in her eyes and her more frequent smiles. Katherine in turn talked about her life with Jeff Masters, and Justine expressed her regret that such a noble man was wrongfully convicted.

The day that Katherine was released, she headed straight to the Masters residence to reunite with her adopted father. After a few days catching up with each other, Katherine asked Jeff for help preparing a dessert for Justine Courtney. With Jeff in charge of aesthetics and Katherine in charge of the actual baking, Justine visited to find a courtroom themed cake with a little Justine at the judge's bench.

Perhaps the naturally joyful mood of the Masters residence mixed in with Katherine's own happiness, or maybe it was the sweet cake. But as Katherine and Justine talked Katherine found her words slowly becoming flirty. Then when Justine asked for a napkin to clean her face, Katherine leaned in to help clean her off- and found herself leaning closer, touching her lips with the lips of the Judge. Katherine reared back, her face bright red and unsure at how Justine would react.

"I am flattered, Katherine. I cannot promise I can devote as much time as you or I might want to you," Justine said with her usual cool attitude. "But that does not mean I am not willing to try."

Indeed, the two women did their best to fit their busy schedules together. With Katherine starting Piece of Cake with Jeff again and Justine being both a judge and a member of the PIC, it was difficult. When Justine introduced John to Katherine, however, their relationship evolved. Even with his abrasive attitude, Katherine didn't take long to win over John with her kindness, singing, and desserts. Justine found herself leaving John with Katherine at the Masters' residence when the judge was too busy to take care of him. And the two women began spending time together, with John, at places like the premiere of one of John's movies or a local park.

Which lead to days like these, where John spent at least half his day with Katherine. After John's school day ended, Katherine went to go pick him up, and then went over to the local courthouse where one of Justine's trial was ending. People were exiting the courthouse just as Katherine and John arrived, and Katherine spotted Justine among the crowd.

Hello, ma amour!" Katherine said as soon as she and John reached Justine. "How was your trial today?"

"Hello, Katherine," Justine said, giving her lover a kiss on the cheek. "The trial was suspended for the day. Just when I was about to arrive at a verdict, the defense attorney presented a possibility that convinced me the trial had not arrived at the truth."

The Judge looked down at her son, a fond expression on her face. "So how was school today, John?"

"It was boring. There was a test today, but because Katherine helped me study it wasn't a problem," John said.

"Is that so? Then you better have thanked Katherine for all her hard work," Justine said sternly.

"Don't worry, John thanked me. He's a good boy," Katherine said, ruffling John's hair much to the teenager's irritation. "You're not busy today, Justine? Because a theater nearby is showing one of my old movies, and I thought we could watch it together."

"The Goddess of Law has blessed me with the rest of today off," Justine said. "So yes, I'd like to see the movie with you. Would you like to come with us, John?"

"Sure. I'd like to see how Katherine's acting is compared to what I've seen on the sets of my movies," John said.

With that planned out, the three of them headed towards Katherine's car. John walked in between Katherine and Justine. The two women talked with each other more about their respective days, smiles on their faces. To everyone that observed the three of them, they looked just like a family.

* * *

 **A/N: Full disclosure: This is the first pairing I've written for that I don't personally ship. Even so, I am personally surprised at how cute this turned out. Another one-shot is arriving tomorrow.** **Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
